Familiarity
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Rodney and Teyla visit some ruins, and a local guide causes trouble....RodneyTeyla friendship!


**So since I absolutely LOVE McKay, and since he is unfortuately far too easy a target and therefore gets whumped alot in my stories, I thought I would write him into a nice one. Plus, we almost never get to see him and Teyla interact, which is super sad. Enjoy!**

**Marie**

The mission was fairly routine- all Teyla had to do was escort Rodney to the ruins and return to the village by night fall. It would have made a wonderful break from the normal run-screaming-for-your-life type of mission, except...

The guide that they had been assigned was rather... forward. He was quite obviously more interested in Teyla's looks than actually guiding them, and it was becoming quite tiring. Teyla rolled her eyes as she was forced to move casually away from him, yet again. The ruins were quite extensive, but it had taken Rodney a surprisingly short time to locate the power source and begin his work. Teyla had quickly found a nearby position that was both comfortable and provided a nice view of the surrounding area and had settled down to wait. It hadn't been more than three minuted before Lionel had wandered over.

"So, how does a pretty girl like you end up trekking around after scientists all day?" He asked, clearly under the impression that she would respond well to his flattery.

Teyla merely smiled politely. "This is hardly what I usually do. Rodney is a personal friend, and asked for me to accompany him."

"A personal friend, huh? You looking for any more _personal friends_?" He leered suggestively.

She merely sighed. "Shouldn't you be helping Dr. McKay with deciphering the inscriptions?"

He shrugged. "I would really rather be out here with you. Besides, the longer he takes, the more time I get to spend with you. You got a boyfriend in your fancy city of yours?"

"No. I do not. Nor am I interested in finding one."

Lionel laughed, completely unconcerned. "What about that big one who always follows you around when you come to trade?"

"Ronon is merely a friend."

"And Col. Sheppard?"

"Also a friend."

Lionel eyed her speculatively, eyes raking over her body appreciatively. "It must get pretty lonely over there." He raised an arm and slid it casually around her shoulder. She glared and stood abruptly, stalking into the room Rodney was currently working in.

"Teyla, hello." He greeted, smiling absently over his shoulder. "Come and take a look at this, its incredibly fascinating. It appears that at some point in this civilization's history, they were almost as advanced as we are. They seem to have developed a personal shield very similar to the Lantean one that I found."

Teyla smiled fondly, relaxing in his familiar presence. "That sounds...very promising. Will it take you much more time to discover what you need?"

"Hmm. Another couple of hours or so...why? Is this location still secure?"

"Yes, of course. I was...simply curious. Please, do not allow me to disturb you." With one last reassuring smile, she reluctantly stepped backwards, almost out of the building.

Lionel reappeared as soon as she had settled herself onto the ground. She let out a brief smile as he left a good amount of space between them. Perhaps he had taken her not-so-subtle hints after all. Her faint hopes were dashed as he leaned in. "What do you say me and you ditch him and take a long walk. I know a nice quiet place where no one else ever goes..."

Teyla leaned back in at attempt to regain some of her personal space. "I am quite comfortable here, Lionel. Perhaps you should consider checking on the village's progress?"  
He simply shook his head. "Your friends will take care of it, I am sure. Why are you being so uptight, love? I only want a little love. You wouldn't even..."

A sudden bolt of energy shot from the console Rodney was working on and surrounded Lionel briefly. He jolted backwards abruptly, crying out in shock.

Rodney nodded in satisfaction, crossing to where Teyla sat and offering her a hand up. "You should have told me that he was bothering you, Teyla."

"What did you do to me?" Lionel yelped, staring down at his body (which seemed to be smoking slightly) in fear.

"Nothing permanent, its a personal shield. No one will be able to get within four feet of you for a solid three days."

Teyla shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rodney, but your intervention was... unnecessary. I am capable of-"

Rodney held up a hand. "I know, I know. You could have kicked his ass back to the village in a heartbeat, but this way I get a test subject. Besides, you watch my back- its only fair that I get to watch yours at some point."

Teyla eyed him before half-smiling and nodding. "Very well. But do not tell Ronon or Col. Sheppard, or they will get even more overprotective than they already are."

Rodney grinned back at her. "Not to worry, it will be our little secret. Now, did I mention that the energy signature from this particular shield is slightly different than the Lantean version..."


End file.
